Kitty Treat
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Hiei makes a new friend. (fluff & lemons) Takes place a little before and during the Dark Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

_**Mental communication**_

* * *

><p>Hiei sat up in the tallest tree that he'd been able to find in the wooded area a little ways outside the city, he'd just rescued his sister and was a bit pissed that the real fight had gone to the buffoon and the detective. Not to mention the fact that the buffoon was still declaring his undying love for Yukina, which only served to irritate him as much as the noise that was coming towards him.<p>

_What the hell is that?_ He inwardly demanded.

Hiei didn't have to wait long for an answer to his question a few seconds after his mental outburst a small golden eyed white cat came darting out of some bushes, and without slowing down started climbing up the tree across from his.

"Probably running from a larger animal….." He sighed.

At the sound of his voice the cat's eyes darted up to meet his. Hiei froze at that moment his Jagan pulsing. The eyes of the cat looked as if they were pleading, begging him for help. The creature should've just kept right on running because he certainly wouldn't be helping it.

_I don't waste time killing dogs._ He thought snobbishly looking down at the bushes that had once again began to rustle. However, it wasn't a dog that had the cat begging for his assistance.

"Hurry up the boss wants us to have that cat back to him by night fall." A tall red demon barked out.

The short gray one rolled its eyes at its companion , "I know, she's pretty fast." He complained, "she should be honored that the boss wants to fuck her instead of beat her."

"After this he might just do both." The red demon laughed.

Hiei shot a disgusted glare at the two cackling monsters. Normally he wouldn't care, but he refused to allow anyone to have sex with that poor little cat. So fast that not even the cat had noticed it at first; Hiei grabbed it and landed about seven feet away from the demons.

"Hey look that short guy there had got her." The red demon said pointing at Hiei.

The cat shook with fear cowering in Hiei's arms afraid that he was going to turn her over to them and force to accept her fate. Hiei smirked pulling her against his chest tighter in order to convey that her assumption of his intentions was incorrect.

"Oi! Nyanko come on now!" The gray demon called, "you've taken our little game of chase far enough."

The cat hissed fiercely then looked confused at the fact that Hiei had chuckled at her response to the demon.

"I don't think she intends to cooperate with you." Hiei continued to chuckle with malicious humor.

_My name is Rei, not Nyanko you dumb bastards!_

Hiei had picked up on the cat's thoughts, odd since normally he didn't pick up animals thoughts. "She says her name is Rei and that you two are dumb bastards." Hiei told them.

"Hand her over little man! The boss is ready to mate and he paid a pretty penny for a virgin cat." The gray demon commanded.

_That's even more disgusting…._ Hiei thought.

"I dare you to come and take her." Hiei challenged, "you'll fail but it all works out because I get to kill something."

Rei looked up at him her golden filled with awe and curiosity. She instantly admired him. _Kill them and will use my talents to aid you until the day I die, allow me to walk by your side._ She thought.

Every part of Hiei wanted to say 'no' kill the demons and leave her there, but it was obvious to him at this point that Rei wasn't an ordinary cat and that he may have a use for her.

"You worthless piece of shit!" The red demon snarled, "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Hiei wasn't really paying attention to the demons he was more focused on the cat as he dodged their attacks and drew his weapon without letting go of her.

"You're lucky I'm a cat person." He finally said slicing through his opponents.

The bodies of the demons vanished almost instantly.

_**Please allow me to thank you properly**._ Rei thought to him as she began to glow a faint golden light and jumped out of his arms.

Hiei watched with clenched teeth as Rei turned from a cat to her actual form. Before him stood a woman who reached his chin in height. She had mid back length white hair that looked as soft and perfect as her fur had felt, also perched on her head were her two cat ears they were half the size of her hands and twitching cutely. Her face was childlike and had an innocent look about it, her golden eyes shimmering with the gratitude that she wanted to express. She was clearly not a child despite what her height and face would have someone think. Her womanly curves were somewhat covered by a lace see through school girl top that left everything but her beasts exposed her skirt barely covering anything. Under the blue lace she wore what looked like a strapless bra and a pair short shorts both undergarments being a slightly darker shade of blue than the lace that was to serve as a top and a skirt. A pair of thigh high white leather boots laced up with light blue satin ribbon tied the outfit together. She was in every way dressed to be a sexy school girl.

"Well, I guess now I know why this creep wanted to have sex with a cat." Hiei said.

"I thank you for saving me." Rei said, "I was purchased by their disgusting leader on the day of my birth. He would beat me and dress me in these horrid outfits my entire life, and though he never once touched me in a sexual manner…..I always knew my purpose…..it's the only reason demons like me are even conceived."

"You only just now managed to escape?" He asked receiving a nod in reply.

"I noticed the portal between the two worlds and crawled through." She explained.

"I have agreed to become your new master." Hiei said, "I will require that you remain in your primitive form until I find you something more suitable to wear."

"Yes….might I know the name of the one I have just dedicated myself to?" She asked changing back into a cat.

"I am Hiei." He spoke as she jumped up onto his shoulder as he headed towards the city following the direction to Kurama's home.

_**I have heard much about you from other demons**. _Rei thought purring. **_I have a new very powerful demon master._**

She was purring in pleasure. Hiei had used his Jagan on her the moment she'd transformed the first time, he'd easily sensed that she was a lower class but still quite powerful. She was the kind of companion a fighter would want in his arsenal. She was good with defensive and healing methods, and he silently consented to the fact that she was very attractive and thankfully she hadn't noticed the bulge in his pants. But now she was his.

"I have derived your abilities by reading your mind." He told her, "you will be of some use to me in the future."

Rei simply purred louder at the praise she'd just received.

Kurama was not home, but Hiei had no qualms with opening the window and waiting. Rei, he'd decided would remain a secret for the time being, so he had her wait outside in a tree.

* * *

><p>Kurama strangely hadn't noticed Hiei's presence in his home until he turned and saw the quiet demon doing something at his desk. Kurama decided to blame his inattentiveness on the fact that he was still worried that Hiei would find out about what had happened with his sister.<p>

"What's that you're working on?" Kurama asked trying to look over Hiei's shoulder at what he was working so hard on.

"Just something that I need you to go and have made for me." Hiei replied having come up with the perfect way to show everyone that Rei was his.

"Hmmm?" Kurama hummed his curiosity nearly consuming him.

"It's a collar….." Hiei sighed.

Kurama didn't bother asking what it was for doubting that he'd be able to get another strait answer from the annoyed demon. The fox simply agreed to get the collar.

"I will also need to go shopping somewhere that clothing is sold." Hiei said.  
>"Will you be needing money?" Kurama asked his curiosity once again peeked.<br>"No, more like a ….second opinion." Hiei grumbled.

Hiei actually couldn't believe that he was about to do this and for a female, but for the sake of his sanity he couldn't let her continue to go around dressed in the clothes that she currently had on.

"We can go now if you wish." Kurama smiled, "we can take care of the collar while we're out as well."

"Meet me outside." Hiei commanded.

Rei was following the two demons through the city at a safe distance remaining unnoticed by Kurama and the humans. She was also giving Hiei her sizes and one a few occasions the colors that she liked and the patterns. She honestly hadn't thought that he'd put so much consideration into it or care about her likes and dislikes, but maybe he caved how she felt on some level.

_He is nothing like the demon I refused to call my master or my lover._ She thought pleased that she was now with someone worthy of either title, _I may even learn something from him._

Kurama was already curious about how Hiei had come across human currency, but at that moment he was just plain confused. His companion was purchasing clothes for a female.

"Are you by chance shopping for Yukina?" Kurama asked before he realized his slip.  
>"No." Hiei said not bothering to elaborate of growl about the mention of his sister.<p>

"Well, has it been decided that you will remain in the human world?" Kurama asked changing the subject.

"Those are my orders….I'm on parole." Hiei ground out through clenched teeth.

Kurama had managed to convince Hiei (despite the threats directed at his voice box) to do a bit of grocery shopping. The beyond irritated demon consented to buying coffee and a few simple meals and ingredients. Kurama had then insisted of following Hiei to the home that had been arranged for him by Spirit world and helping him carry his bags.

Hiei would be staying in a small but decent two bedroom apartment, with a bathroom, kitchen, and a decent sized living area. The bedrooms were nice and completely furnished as was the rest of the apartment, and Hiei had managed to get all of his personal belongings moved into one of the bedrooms.

"Would you like me to show you how to prepare the food before I go?" Kurama asked as he helped put the food away. The fox knew that he needed to get home before his mother worried about him, and he was no doubt really pushing his luck with the shorter demon's temper, but his curiosity was plaguing him and he needed to know who the clothes were for.

"I know how, I've cooked before fox." Hiei said clenching and un-clenching his fists.

"Alright then, I'll be going." Kurama said not even noticing the little cat that slipped in when he opened the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rei was happy with the new clothes, and more than happy to cook dinner that night.

"You bought milk?" She asked when she saw two jugs in the fridge.

"You are a cat." Hiei said as though it would explain everything, "where did you learn how to cook?" He asked wondering if she had been forced into other methods of service.

"Well, these are just instant meals." She explained pointing at the instructions on the boxes, "but I have witnessed and been taught the preparations for several meals while I was being kept." Rei didn't see the need to add that she could learn almost anything simply by watching someone else do it once.

"Can you make coffee?" He asked perching himself on the counter.  
>"I'll let you know when its done." She sad cheerfully.<p>

"Hn..." Hiei grunted leaving to go and wash the smell of humans off of him as much as he could.

* * *

><p>Hiei returned when he could smell the food, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt. The cup of coffee she'd brought him had been perfect and he'd told her as much.<p>

"How were you keeping preoccupied while I was shopping?" He asked deciding to make dinner conversation and figure out a bit more about the person that he was living with.

"I was doing what all animal spirits do best." She replied a bit nervous, "I was stealing things...but I only ever steal from thoughts who appear to have more than they need."

"Let me see it..." Hiei sighed, thought he wasn't upset with her for doing what demons like her did best. Besides that could be useful to him at some point.

Rei left and returned with a small sack dumping it out, Hiei noticed that she had managed to take some expensive looking jewelry and quite a bit of money. He was really impressed that no one had noticed her doing this, but then again humans were stupid when it came to noticing what was happening around them.

"You're pretty good." He said one of his eyebrows arching as she blushed.

"Humans are much less of a challenge than demons..." She murmured embarrassed. "What will you have me do with all of this stuff?" She asked her nervousness returning ten fold.

_So that's why she's so nervous, she'd been hoping to please me with what she stole._ Hiei thought, for some reason he didn't want to disappoint her so he took a few of the bills and left the rest.

"You can keep the rest and do with it as you please." He told her.

Rei nodded smiling warmly at him and the rest of the meal was finished in complete silence. Rei cleaned up all of the dishes and they both retired to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Hiei was in his room thinking over how things were playing out. Koenma had gotten him all set up in human world having that annoying blue haired assistant of his give him lessons on the basics of being a human and blending in, he was still going to be given assignments with the rest of the team so he could still work off stress by killing, and he would be getting paid Yusuke having argued that they shouldn't be working for free.<p>

Now he also had a companion...a very attractive eager to please new companion. He wasn't sure how long he could keep her a secret (especially from that prying fox), but she would be of such great use to him.

_She's got me acting completely out of character though...I never speak so much, or consider the likes and feelings of others._ He thought, hell he still hadn't completely figured out why he'd bothered helping her in the first place. At first it was because he thought what those demons had wanted her for was gross and it would've gone against his own code to just leave her there. But the way his Jagan had acted towards her, and how he'd decided to keep her was bothering him.

He wasn't regretting his choices. No, he was just confused by them.

_Tomorrow she will accompany me on another shopping trip._ He decided before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this strait...you think shorty has a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked just to clarify what Kurama had just been telling he and Yusuke.<p>

Yusuke was still rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Yes." Kurama said, and then went on to explain what Hiei had requested of him, and what had happened during their shopping trip.

"That does seem kind of suspicious..." Yusuke said once he'd finished laughing. "What do you say we do a little recon?" The detective asked more than a little bit of mischief in his eyes.

"I am still quite curious as to why he was only buying women's clothes yesterday." Kurama said.

"Then come on!" Yusuke cheered leading them off to find their grumpy friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They were grocery shopping, or rather Hiei had sensed the moment the others had entered the store and had sent the human formed hat wearing Rei off with their cart to finish getting what was on the list, while he pretended to be picking out tea and coffee.

"What?" Hiei demanded when the team approached him.  
>"We came to get some snacks and picked up on your energy." Yusuke said.<p>

"Continue on with your shopping then." The short demon said taking a couple of random cans of tea and walking off to where Rei was at check out.

Hiei knew they were more than likely still watching him, and he felt kind of bad that she'd had to carry the bags all the way back to the apartment, but if they found out about her everyone would try and get involved, and by everyone he meant Kurama, Koenma, and the annoying blue haired woman.

_**Why don't you just tell hem that I'm a**_**cat**_** that you couldn't get rid**** of?**_ She asked.

**_Because then they'd want to know why I didn't just kill you._**Hiei sighed.

**_Why would you waste your time killing a little cat that did nothing but sleep on your couch and share a few meals with you?_**She asked. _**It would also explain why you needed a collar.** _

_**That story should suffice.** _He told her.

**_Imagine the pride damage that other demons will feel when you who shows simpathy to helpless cats beats them to death so easily._** She chuckled inwardly.

Hiei had to chuckle at that one. Demons would try and taunt him with such information, but he would easily kill them and shut that right up .

_Why is it so easy to talk to her? _He asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A new fic. I just couldn't help but start up. R&amp;R.<strong>

**the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. All of them are going to be about this long I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Mental Conversation_**

* * *

><p>Rei and Hiei had been living together for almost two weeks; Kurama had in fact discovered her in her cat form when Hiei was out one day and he'd stopped by to give him some news. The entire group had easily bought the story about her following him home, but Yuske demanded to know why she was always scratching at him when he tried to pet her.<p>

_**He smells like a pervert so I don't want him to touch me.** _Was the reason she'd given when Hiei had asked her about it. No female in their right mind would allow a pervert to touch them in any way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So what news did the demon with the red hair give to you?" Rei asked while they ate dinner.

Hiei had been doing a lot more training the last few days and she'd noticed the increase in his appetite.

"Kurama was here to inform me that the team is being made to compete in the Dark Tournament." Hiei told her putting more rice in his mouth.

"Sounds fun...I've been to it quite a few times." She said tapping her chopsticks against her bottom lip in thought.

"Well you're going again." Hiei said sipping his soup. "Your healing abilities will benefit me greatly, and you could learn a lot form watching the fights."

"When should I start packing?" She asked.  
>"Tonight, we leave the day after tomorrow." He answered.<p>

Rei studied Hiei once the meal lapsed into silence. As far as masters went he was very different from her previous one and the ones she'd heard about, but in a very good way. He never yelled at her, he didn't abuse her in any way, he hardly ever ordered her to do anything unless he returned home injured or wanted his bath ready when he walked through the door.

_Perhaps helping him during the tournament will make me feel more useful to him...right now I feel more like a house wife. _She thought.

"I would imagine that house wives have less freedom than you in many ways." Hiei pointed out holding out his empty bowl, his silent way of telling her that he wanted seconds.

Rei blushed as she fixed him another bowl of rice. "What would you call me then? i don't really feel as though we have that master/servant relationship that we're supposed to."

"We're companions." Hiei shrugged without even needing to think about it. " You help me I help you...partners."

"I've never been a companion before." She mused giving him his food and returning to her own meal. "It's odd though...I thought that you would've been more comfortable with the other arrangement."

"I'm fin with both this is just what developed." He said.  
>"We'll so long as I am of use to you I am happy." She smiled<p>

Every time she said something like that Hiei would feel weird. His Jagan pulsed, his heart beat was off, and he always found it difficult to look her in the eye because he knew if he did he would blush like an idiot. Therefore he never looked at her when he knew that she was going to smile at him a certain way.

* * *

><p>Kurama was pretty much the only one to notice the way Hiei was acting. He was training hard and to the point of passing out which wasn't really new, but Kurama could see that e was also loosing his focus at some points. He hardly insulted Kuwabara or threatened anyone, and once he'd just silently done as he was told.<p>

"Alright Hiei spill." Kurama said managing to corner the shorter demon after their final training session.  
>"What the hell are you on about now fox?" Hiei demanded growling.<p>

"I know that something is bothering you, and I'd rather that you just come out with it instead of making things difficult."Kurama told him.

"It's nothing. My Jagan just acts strange when I'm around my...neighbor." Hiei sighed, "and I'm just trying to figure out why."

"What's it doing?" Kurama asked, "perhaps I can offer some insight."

Hiei by this point had just realized that instead of telling a complete and total lie, he'd told a good portion of the truth, and now there was no going back. Hiei sighed in defeat and told Kurama everything that happened when he was in the presence of the woman leaving out who the woman was.

"It sounds to me like you're developing an emotional attachment to her." Kurama said after a moment.  
>"You mean lust?" Hiei asked scowling, he could deal with lust, but he didn't think it was so simple.<p>

"And some love." Kurama explained, "she is becoming important to you...perhaps you should do something special for her to see if she feels the same way."

"Great..." The demon growled.

_Why couldn't it have just been lust! _He thought. Though he had to admit if only to himself that he really didn't mind that Rei was becoming important to him. _After all I am the most important person to her. Maybe I can get her to feel the same way about me at some point. _

* * *

><p>Hiei seemed a bit off when he came back from training, and it was making Rei feel strange. When he'd come in through the kitchen window (he rarely ever used the door) shirtless and covered in sweat and dirt, he'd responded to her greeting by pulling her into a tight embrace and whispering that she looked pretty in her dress in her ear. Then he went to take a shower.<p>

_And I could swear that he'd been inhaling my scent while I was cleaning the dinner dishes. _She thought as she got ready for bed. Perhaps he was getting tired of just being partners, or maybe by some weird twist of fate he was actually developing feelings for her. Rei shook that last thought out of her head, if Hiei were to develop feelings for anyone it would be a beautiful demon that was just as powerful and merciless as he was.

_I'm just a cute companion that doesn't mind waiting on him hand and foot. Like he said we're partners, one hand washing the other and all that._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hiei exited Rei's mind once she finally stopped thinking and fell asleep. He was amused by how nervous his actions had made her, but his new found feelings made him a bit bothered with the way she saw herself as nothing special.

_Being bought and raised as a servant since the day of her birth, and having that disgusting bastard as a master really did a number on how she sees herself. _He thought trying to figure out a way to get her feelings to reach the same level as his own.

_How do I show her that she is special, since my nature forbids that I just come right out and tell her so? _

Eventually his own thoughts died down giving way to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rei was in Heaven if the way she was purring was any indication. On the third day of their time together Hiei had taken to petting her and scratching behind her ears or under her chin while she rested in his lap or his arms in her cat form. She was currently curled up against his chest while he held her in his arms and scratched behind her ears, but she was purring shamelessly.<p>

The entire team was on a large boat with a bunch of other monsters all headed to the island where the Dark Tournament was to take place. Yuske was designated leader of the team, and was at the moment sitting on deck indian style his shoulders and head slumped forward as he slept. Kurama and Kuwabara were casually standing to his left both leaning against the ship's railing, Kuwabara muttering about cruises having cute waitresses and food. Hiei was skillfully balanced and standing on the railing; Rei had been right, stroking a kitten while watching his enemies and knowing full well that they were underestimating him more than usual was really inflating his ego and pumping him up for a fight. The other member of of the team was the significantly shorter than Hiei mysterious masked fighter. The boys all thought the new fighter was a guy, but Rei's delicate and much more heightened senses were easily picking up on the fact that the masked fighter was indeed a woman; She had no intention however of mentioning it to anyone. She had to have some fun of her own after all.

_It's been so long since I've been on a trip. _She thought letting out an exuberant purr as Hiei switched to her other ear.

"Rei you act as though I don't give you enough attention." Hiei chuckled at her over but sincere enthusiasm.  
>"What the hell does such a sweet little kitten see in you anyway shorty?" Kuwabara grumbled.<p>

"Rei and Hiei have a lot in common actually." Kurama pointed out not mentioning that Hiei tended to remind him of a cat at times. "She loves and cares for him deeply."

"So when shorty finally makes a friend it turns out to be his new little pet?" Kuwabara teased. The oaf was a bit scared when she began to hiss and try to get at him with her claws.

"See just like Hiei." Kurama chuckled.

Hiei himself was amused at how she was lashing out at the buffoon. In fact he was tempted to let go of her and see what exactly she was capable of.

"Now, now Hiei allowing her to scratch Kuwabara's eyes out won't be good for team moral." Kurama said his tone both teasing and scolding.

Whatever Hiei was going to say was cut off by the captain of the ship making an announcement and another stupid remark from the buffoon about food, and before anyone could say anything else the entire ship began to shake; Kuwabara and Hiei getting into an argument about earthquakes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the center of the deck a large elevated circular ring had risen. The captain didn't waste any time explaining to them that one person from each team would be entering in battle royal to determine which team would fight in the tournament. The preliminaries beginning with the masked fight volunteering to take them all on, and surprising everyone by eliminating everyone in one move, a move that looked a lot like Yuske's shotgun technique.

The demons were not to happy that the human team had won and _shockingly _decided to converge all at once on the small group of fighters and eliminate them.

"Stay next to the detective Rei, you don't want the blood of such lowly scum to stain your fur." Hiei told her.

Rei quickly got out of the way, and watched in admiration as Hiei cut down demon after demon with ease.

_Its so beautiful like a work of art or a graceful dance! _Honestly she had never seen Hiei look so beautiful. Despite hoe easy the fights were his crimson eyes still held his passion for the kill, the passion of a fighter. _So much to love...wait love?_She thought surprised that she had just thought such a thing.

Rei was so caught up in her own suddenly confusing thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the danger until Yuske started fighting in his sleep yelling something about an old lady that he was dreaming about beating him up.

_**What's got you so worked up?** _Hiei asked, he wasn't going to pry unless whatever it was continued to bother her.

**_I'm not really sure...I suppose it was just a random confusing thought._**She responded jumping back into his arms.

The small group stood (with the exception of Yuske) by the rail as 'Hang Neck Island' finally came into view through the darkness of the night and the slight fog.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

The lobby of the really nice hotel they were staying in was posh and full of snobby rich people. Kuwabara mentioned something about not trusting adults that were dressed so fancy; Rei agreed with him, but only because she was familiar with the tournament and the committee's underhanded schemes and tactics. She didn't trust any of these people either, but being naive was the number one cause of death in their world.

Their hotel room was just as nice and they got complementary cups of coffee, though Yuske was still passed out on the couch, and Kuwabara suspecting foul play decided to drink what he brought instead. Hiei before seeing to his own drink poured Rei a saucer of milk.

"Why is there only one coffee cup on the table?" Kurama asked.

"Because I'm not drinking it," Kuwabara said. "we just discussed this."

"Yes, but there should be one more. One for you and one for Yuske." Kurama pointed out.

A reply from anyone was cut off by the sound of slurping.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Are you nervous about fighting that team tomorrow?<em> **Rei asked as she and Hiei relaxed on the windowsill in their room.

**_No, I'm looking forward to it,_**Hiei answered twirling the tip of her fluffy white tail between his thumb and index finger. A very lewd image of her tail and his oncoming boner flashing through his mind.

_**That tall demon who was in here with the rude kid that stole Yuske's coffee really seemed really interested in you...do you suppose that was his way of issuing you a challenge?**_She asked moving to stand her hind legs on his lap and her front paws planted on his abdomen as she looked up at him curiously.

Hiei glanced down at the little cat standing in his lap, she actually seemed a little worried about the upcoming fight. _**If he was challenging me the he must wish to die.**_He told her.

**_You'll need to be careful, who knows what dirty tactics they may try to use against you tomorrow._** She said, **_the comity members will do anything to protect their interests and secure the bets that they place throughout the tournament._**

_**Your knowledge of how things normally go just may come in handy a little later, but for now we need to rest.** _He told her.

_**I don't think I'll be able to sleep...I'm far too anxious.**_ She sighed curling up on his leg, **Maybe**_** if I just lie here and do nothing until sleep comes to me.**_

_**I could put you to sleep.** _He suggested.

_**No I felt kind of weird when I woke up the last time you did.** _She told him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another long chapter, and just a heads up I'll only be going into detail on my favorite parts from the show and a few of the fights from this point on, so if you at any point need a refresher on anything check episodes 27-66. No this will most likely not be as long, but it will cover as much as possible and will have more detail than all of my other fics. I will also start referring to them all by name.<strong>

**I own nothing but Rei and the plot!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Mental Conversation_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rei had at some point managed to get some sleep and woke up bright and early lying in bed next to Hiei. She had shifted forms unconsciously in her sleep so it was a good thing that Hiei had relocated them to his room. It was strange for her waking up that morning encircled in his strong arms she felt so warm and so safe; but that was nothing new since just being in Hiei's presence always made her feel that way. The fact that he was cuddling her in his sleep is what was strange about the whole situation, normally she would cuddle up to him while in her cat form and he would scratch her ears, this was a new experience entirely and she liked it.<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hiei was awake and completely aware that he was in fact holding Rei. He was aware that she was also awake, and very much aware of each of her thoughts. She seemed to constantly forget that he had connected their minds after deciding to keep her.

He was however confused about his own actions. There was a tournament to fight, he would get to kill the demon that had been in the room the night before manipulating fire. Yet, he wanted to pass up the chance to kill several demons, and just stay in bed holding Rei.

_**Hurry and get dressed and change forms we need to leave** **soon.**_ He commanded her deciding to think about it later.

_**Are you ready to go and kill a bunch of arrogant demons?** _Rei asked doing as she was told quickly putting on her clothes and turning to her cat form. **_I believe that the demon from last night was foolishly trying to challenge you._ **

_**I agree, and I will be the one to kill him.** _Hiei thought a malicious gleam in his crimson eyes.

**_I can't wait to watch you._ **Rei purred.

* * *

><p>The morning of day one of the tournament the group dressed in formal clothing and made their way to the ring.<p>

Rei was perched on Hiei's shoulder hissing and mentally swearing at the audience for all of the cruel things they had the audacity to say about her Hiei.

_Wait what? _ She thought to herself when she caught onto her possessiveness.

**_Calm down...they are all weak useless creatures._ **Hiei told her, **_their opinions hold no merit._ **

Rei nodded and turned her focus to the first team on Hiei's chopping block. Though she was still a bit riled up.

With Yusuke still sound asleep Kuwabara took over as a sort of temporary leader, and he even took the first fight against that kid Rinku that had broken into their room and helped himself to a cup of coffee. If it wasn't disgraceful and embarrassing enough to loose the first fight of the entire tournament, but for all of his postering Kuwabara had lost the first match of the entire tournament to a kid playing with mini-yoyos.

Then came Kurama's fight, which was going in the fox's favor as expected up until his opponent Roto played a dirty trick placing Kurama's human mother in danger. To save his mother Kurama allowed Roto to believe that he now held the upper hand in their fight. Hiei was the only one it seemed even noticed that Kurama had planted his 'death seed' in the other demon's body, but as expected Kurama was merciless claiming victory in the end.

Roto left dead a beautiful array of flowers bursting from his body and blooming from what was once a very nasty lesser demon in the ring.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Kurama's injuries are very minor...you should help them along.** _Hiei said.

Zeru had entered the ring and Hiei had already called dibs.

Rei allowed Kurama to hold her, agreeing to tend to some of his wounds as best as she could though the worst was the minor cut on his cheek; Roto not really being strong enough to cause any real damage to him.

_**Don't do anything risky.** _She told him as he entered the ring.

* * *

><p>"You are not a normal cat are you?" Kurama muttered.<p>

"The cut on your cheek is completely gone!" Botan said in amazement.

Rei had used the healing properties in her saliva to clean and close the wound. Now all of her focus was completely on Hiei.

* * *

><p>Hiei and Zeru were done talking and now the fight had begun.<p>

_**Hiei seriously...don't do anything risky in** **retaliation.**_She whispered into their link, even though what Zeru had said about the Jagan had angered her as well. No one said such disrespectful things about her Hiei.

_Their I go again! What the hell?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Flames erupted from Zero engulfing the entire ring and cooking a section of the audience. Though Hiei was completely unmoved by the other demon's display of what was supposed to be power.

Zeru decided to intimidate Hiei by shooting concentrated bursts of fire at Hiei, which killed more of the audience when Hiei effectively started dodging each attack using his superior speed.

Zeru concentrated his energy angered and insulted at Hiei's claim of boredom. Zeru's skin changed to a burning red much like hot metal as he quickly attacked shoving his hand clear through Hiei's toruso sending him flying and setting him ablaze from his initial attack and then shooting him with another blast of fire.

Hiei's burning body landed motionless in the ring.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rei hadn't believed for a second that Hiei had perished with that attack, no way would he loose to anyone ever! So she was the only one not surprised when Hiei rose engulfed in orange flames the only damage done to his clothes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So my Jagan might not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need!" Hiei yelled in response to Zeru's stuttering as the flames engulfing him turned purple burning off his headband and revealing his third eye. "'Dragon of the darkness flame'!"

** _No!_** Rei cried out to him, but it feel on deaf ears. Kurama it seemed also knew what he was about to ty and do and just how dangerous it really was.

Hiei was too far gone to consider anything else, especially the consequences of his actions. "You know its impossible to control it completely, once I release it I have no say ." Hiei said tone both smug and malicious as energy for the attack gathered in his right arm. "I have the power to pull you into oblivion. I'm assuming just my right arm will do."

_**Not your right arm!**_Rei mewled in protest. Kurama picking up on her agitation though he was unsure as to how she cold possibly understand what was happening.

"You should never have insulted the Jagan eye, because you see in a way it has it own mind and loathes disrespect." Hiei said.

Without much else to say Rei remained silent watching as Hiei launched his attack leaving nothing but a charred outline of Zeru on the wall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rei wasn't focused on the win or the fact that Hiei had actually managed to do the impossible and pull off the darkness technique; she was more concerned that he'd practically lost his arm, crippled himself, and was now acting as if it were no big deal when he was clearly in some serious pain. She hadn't even noticed that a drunk as hell Chu had entered the ring until Botan said something about it alerting her and hr sensitive nose had picked up on the disgusting stench of alcohol. Hiei wouldn't be fighting again so she wouldn't need to worry about this fight, besides it looked like the now awake Yusuke had everything under control.

Hiei's arm could use her attention more at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for the long wait I had a huge spark of inspiration like a month ago and finished several chapters and am close to end at least two more fics probably on spring break. Editing had been a real bitch since I also have work and school, but with the break coming you can expect a good bit of updates for several of my stories (editing is done!). Again sorry for the wait and I will post as fast as my fingers can click!<strong> **

****Rei is becoming possessive of Hiei (he doesn't notice her possessiveness), Kurama is catching on to Hiei's secret, And yes I am including actual dialogue and squeezing in about 3-4 episodes per chapter.****

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Mental conversation _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Though Kurama had the full intention of observing the other teams during their matches since his own team had some sown time at the moment; the fox couldn't help but be just a tad bit more curious about Hiei at the moment. Rei had immediately gone to the other demon's side and and started tending to his crippled arm as soon as she'd gotten the chance, this only confirming that she was indeed not a normal cat. Both of them had vanished from the hotel the moment the sun had risen.<p>

_while the fact that there is another human team here aside from us will require some looking into, figuring out what Hiei is up to sounds like more fun._ He decided his curious nature getting the best of him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was outraged at the underhanded tactics of the higher ups. They would be fighting two matches pretty much back to back come the morning their first fight being the other human team led by Dr. Ichigaki.<p>

They were not looking forward to tomorrow, Kuwabara even having nightmares about their upcoming fight.

* * *

><p>Hiei had been training, Having Rei work on his hand for a bit in between training intervals. He completely disregarded everything that she was telling him about slowing down and giving his arm a chance to recover before he did any permanent damage. Hiei had even scoffed at the warnings Kurama had given to him when the fox had managed to find them.<p>

The conversation between the two males had been interrupted however when two members of Dr. Ichigaki's team came to hinder them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Leave Rei..." Hiei commanded watching as she quickly climbed up the nearest tree. He knew she wouldn't stray too far, and he knew she would make another poor attempt at scolding him again once this was taken care of.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quickly he and Kurama cut down the first of the two since he'd been foolish enough to charge at them head on as though he honestly thought that he could take on one of them let alone both.

"And that was using my left arm Kurama." Hiei said proving the fox's earlier statement wrong.  
>"I'm sorry I used my right, next time I'll use my left to make it fair. Kurama stated.<p>

Both demons were then confronted by the doctors robot since the remaining was too much of a coward to face them as his partner had done.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Unnoticed by Hiei and Kurama who were both busy dodging the ever expanding arms of the seemingly indestructible robot, she was knocked off her perch by an arm hitting her head on a tree and landing in an unconscious heap on the ground.

* * *

><p>Kurama had been aware of what happened to Rei, he never missed a detail when it came to anything. He also needed to keep the now pinned Hiei from doing something else risky...or rather making things worse by doing what had crippled him in the first place again. The fox quickly formulated a plan and went with it.<p>

Dashing towards the unconscious cat that Hiei had just noticed, Kurama managed to free the other demon and completely draw the robots attention to himself.

He would need to time this just right...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kurama!" Hiei called outwardly, _**Rei!**_He called through the link.

He received no response from either of them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The dust cleared revealing Kurama in one hand was his whip that had managed to to tangle within the robot and kill it. Draped over his other arm was Rei, she was still unconscious but she was no longer in her cat form.

_It must happen whenever she is no longer awake to control her transformation._ Hiei though more concerned with the fact that she could be hurt rather than the fact that she had blown her cover in front of the fox of all people.

_**It appears that she hit her head when the tree she was in was destroyed.**_Kurama told Hiei. Out loud Kurama was explaining the robot's flaws to a very shocked and now rightfully frightened demon.

_I'm going to enjoy this. _Hiei thought as he stalked towards their only remaining opponent leaving Rei in Kurama's care, he had some information to torture out of the demon cowering before him.

* * *

><p>For Kurama everything was clicking into place. Rei was quite obviously a demon, and since she was wearing the pink sundress and white sandals that he'd helped Hiei pick out and the collar, it was obvious she was the girl they'd been shopping for that day.<p>

what didn't make sense was how she could've possibly met Hiei, and why he was keeping her. Demon's of Rei's species were kept and bred to be sold as nothing more than slaves and servants to higher demons. The two didn't appear to have that kind of relationship...at least not yet, and he would have smelled it if they did.

Kurama sat atop the robot with Rei in his arms watching as Hiei beat and tortured the needed information out of the terrified and fully cooperating demon. He was paying close attention to them while waiting for Rei to wake up.

_I'll save my inquiries of the two for the next time we get a break, but I will be telling the others about this. Hiei should not feel the need to hide his girlfriend from us._ Kurama thought though he was really doing this to get back at his best friend for hiding stuff from him.

* * *

><p>Rei knew that Kurama was going to lay into she and Hiei once they had dealt with all of their matches for the day and were recovering.<p>

She'd awoken to them carrying a human male, and transformed back to her cat form just in time for them to crash the match at the stadium dropping from the sky with the rest of the doctor's team . Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter looked as though they were having a hard time.

Rei like everyone else had been appalled to hear what the doctor had done to the humans and their master, but she'd seen and heard worse living with her previous master and his subordinates.

She was still however freaking out about what was to come, Hiei had wanted to keep her a secret from his team, and it wasn't helping that he wasn't talking to her at the moment. _I have until after this next match to get myself and my thoughts under control._ She told herself.

All of her attempts at calming down was deemed worthless though. Hiei and the masked fighter were about to be forced to receive medical attention, and she did not care for her Hiei going anywhere near that hussy of a nurse.

_Seriously! The hell is all of this sudden possessiveness coming from?_ She demanded from no one in particular.

Great now she was agitated all over again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rei wasn't surprised to find out that the hussy nurse was really just another one of the committee's tricks, and she was doing her part by making the woman uncomfortable by watching her intensely (that creepy way cats do when it looks like their about to attack and kill something). The masked fighter was telling her how futile it was for her to be aiding the committee since there was no way she was going to be able to keep them trapped for very long. She was not going to accomplish what her bosses were hoping.

Rei didn't need to have their link open or Hiei talking to her to know that Kurama's fight and how things were turning out with the ninjas was far beyond pissing him off. Hiei was suffering from fight withdrawal, and he would love to go out there and show them what happened when you pissed him off, and did such disgraceful things to someone he actually considered a friend.

_He'll be free soon._ She thought in delight switching her focus to weather or not she would be able to help Kurama with his current injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to put up two chapters since it only took me like twenty minutes to rewatch the next few episodes, write, and edit the entire thing. As always for this particular fic the chapters are long and contain quit a few episodes and recently as of the last chapter dialogue from the show to add a bit more reality to the whole thing. If you're a fan of the show and would like for m to continue the fic. beyond the tournament and into the next bit of the saga please let me know as I have still yet to decide just how far I am willing to take the whole thing at this point. <strong>**R&R.**

**I own nothing but Rei and the additions to the original plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Mental Communication_  
><strong>

**Dream**

* * *

><p>Yusuke's fight with Jin was going well despite their group's many handicaps at this point.<p>

_That boy sure is determined._ Rei thought as Jin finally went down for the count and stayed that way leaving a crater in the stands.

* * *

><p>Rei couldn't focus anymore after that.<p>

Hiei was finally made his move.

* * *

><p>"Would you two care to get this over with now or wait until later." Kurama asked.<p>

The fox had followed Hiei after their team's victory knowing that the little fire demon would try to avoid his questioning under the guise of going to do some more training in the forest.

"Just get on with it fox." Hiei snapped not even in the mood to just threaten him and move on. _**Rei you might as well go ahead and change forms.**_He instructed through their link.

Kurama waited until she had changed into her more human looking form before beginning his interrogation.

"First I want to know exactly when and how this came about." Kurama started.

Rei told the story from her point of view first then allowed Hiei to pick up from where they met, and finish it off.

"So as of this moment what is your relationship?" Kurama asked wanting to know the answer to this question more than anything in the world at that moment.

"She is my companion or partner, she has her free will." Hiei told him.

"Completely different from her reason for existing." Kurama pointed out, "but admirable none-the-less."

"Is that all you wish to know?" Rie asked. He was a fox so she was aware that he had plenty more questions, but Kurama was the patient type so he would probably try and figure it out on his own, or ask his questions at a later time. But she also knew that he wasn't satisfied by the answer that Hiei had given about the current status of their relationship.

"Might I borrow your healing abilities again?" Kurama asked.

Rei and Hiei both nodded each happy that he didn't get too into the questioning at that time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rei had managed to heal some of Kurama's wounds for the worst ones she'd just eased the pain and helped speed up the healing process some. She was more than a bit tired from all the energy she had been using lately to heal the team, and had ended up falling into a deep sleep the moment she and Hiei entered their room.

_Kurama made a good point...what exactly is my relationship with Rei?_ Hiei asked himself as he showered.

_I see her as a companion as I said before, but a part of me doesn't seem satisfied to just leave things at that."_

These emotions bothered Hiei greatly, he knew that one of them was lust plain and simple, but the other one...this second emotion was a mystery.

He felt this unknown feeling whenever he was near her. When she smiled, when she was scared, whenever she showed how much she cared for him or managed to some how break down another one of his carefully constructed walls.

_We greatly resemble the detective and his mortal woman._ He thought.

Hiei's eyes widened and he froze. The annoying women were constantly calling it 'love'

_Am I in love with Rei?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rei was blissfully dreaming completely unaware of Hiei panicking over his sudden epiphany.

**They were back at their apartment just the two of them having decided to stay in for the day, neither of them liked getting wet and it was currently storming hard outside.**

**Rei had ended up taking a little cat nap on Hiei's bed while she'd been watching him meditate. She'd been out cold for a little over thirty minutes when he decided to stop pretending he was working on his mental training and opened one eye to peek at her.**

**with the tournament over his team having claimed victory as well as getting a good bit of time off to recuperate, the fire demon finally had the time and opportunity to make a move and finally do what he'd been wanting to do for quite some time.**

**Slowly but quickly he noiselessly made his way over to his sleeping companion, and hopefully soon to be his mate. His hands reaching for the ridiculously short skirt he'd bought for her.**

Hiei finished his shower, and shook off his thoughts of his relationship with Rei. He'd decided that what happened between them would happen and they would just have to go with it for now. Now he was more in favor of crawling into bed next to her to sleep and prepare for his next fight. He was so anxious to get back into the ring again that he was sure that the waiting would grow to the point that his own flames would shoot forth consuming his soul and kill him.

He smirked as Rei unknowingly shifted towards his warmth and purred when he embraced her. The longer he spent with her Hiei had to start to admit that he enjoyed this, a happy Rei seemed to bring about a happy Hiei.

And a genuinely happy Hiei was very rare.

**Rei only dropped her guard in slumber, when she was knocked unconscious, or when Hiei was near by to watch over her. So she remained blissfully unaware of Hiei reaching under her skirt and slowly sliding her flimsy blue lace panties down her legs, allowing his unnaturally long fingers to trail over her smooth skin as he did so.**

**"So beautiful..." He whispered crimson eyes admiring her pink folds.**

**Soon she would be wet for him.**

**Begging for him to send her tumbling over the edge and into a pleasure filled oblivion. **

**She would be aching for him.**

**She would need him inside of her.**

**Hiei felt his pants grow tighter at the thought; he was rubbing her watching as her clit swelled and her lower lips moistened.**

**"I'm going to taste you Rei." He chuckled, "I wonder do you taste as sweet as you smell?"**

**Hiei moved until he was face to face with her weeping core, and without hesitation he trailed his tongue along her slit roughly but slowly going from the bottom to the top.**

**"No, you're even sweeter than you smell." He grinned before enthusiastically returning to his feast.**

Hiei's eyes snapped open when the distinct scent of arousal filled the room. He didn't even need to think about it, it was clear that Rei was having a very interesting dream. And from the smell of things and the sound of the soft moans coming from her plump little pink lips she was having a very good one; he couldn't help but wonder who her dream lover was since they seemed to be incredibly skilled.

_It wouldn't hurt anything for me to just take a peek. _He thought justifying to himself why he was currently opening their link.

**His feasting had awakened his delicious and willing female, and that had only served to make things more interesting .**

**Rei had been shocked to awaken from her nap and find Hiei servicing her with a sinfully skilled tongue. But she'd been wanting this for a long time...**

**wanting him...**

**"Hiei...please, I-I want to feel you." She gasped grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him over her.**

**Hiei just smirked, their eyes locking as he claimed her lips with his own allowing her to taste herself and his passion.**

_S-she's dreaming of me! _He thought completely at a loss.

Rei wanted him, so she was at least feeling a good portion of all the things he was feeling for her.

_But what do I do about right now?_ He wondered. _Do I help her out so that I can get some sleep? Or do I hold back and use my frustrations as a battle advantage tomorrow?_

"Hiei..."

Rei's breathless whisper had made the choice for him.

* * *

><p>The next portion of the tournament was moved to a new stadium that closely resembled a dragon's lair in an RPG, or a PG13 version of the gates of hell.<p>

They were going to fight a group of demons that called themselves Team Uraotogi, but in Rei's opinion they were all just a group of fame hungry upstarts; but something about them just wasn't sitting right with her.

Yusuke and the masked fighter had yet to return from wherever it was that they had disappeared to the previous afternoon, leaving the team fighting three to five the other team having the numbers advantage. Rei was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that there was a conversation going on until Hiei spoke, his voice always managing to claim her attention weather he was speaking to her or not.

"It doesn't matter lets just see who lives." Hiei said in smug response to juri's inquiry as to how the two teams will fight.

The big guy rudely smacking on pink bubble gum chuckled, "You're a hasty one aren't cha boy?" He spoke in a tone that kind of came off as condescending, "I take it you'll be fighting first?"

Rei's eye twitched in annoyance as he not only taunted her master, but he blew a bubble that popped all over his mouth and returned the gum to his mouth.

_So rude!_ She silently scolded him. But she soon forgot him when Hiei's next words sent a shiver of pleasure though her body.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After last night Hiei really needed to work off all of the extra tension, and what better way to do that then by beating other demons to death? He was now more anxious than he had been previous to getting into bed the night before, so now he had extra stress to work off. Not that he minded all that much since he got to kill something.

"That's right I am." Hiei replied, his face clearly showing agitation and his excitement in a dark way that promised pain for anyone that stood before him. "First. Last. And only."

Hiei clenched and unclenched his bandaged right hand into a fist, black and blue sparks of energy clearly visible around the appendage.

The demon blew another bubble opting to remain silent instead of continue his somewhat subtle taunting.

"I've been under too much stress lately, killing you all should be a good remedy." Hiei added.

Shishi disrupted some of the tension with an obviously fake and completely smug chuckle. "We're all anxious to fight." The blue haired began while reaching into his robe and pulling out a pair of dice; "why don't we let an outside party decide the pairings?"

Shishi went on to explain the rules to his fighting system. Hiei agreed as long as he could fight in place of anyone not present on their team.

The fight began.

"Fate makes her choice." Shishi said tossing the dice as though he was making some sort of grand gesture.

Makintaro vs Hiei.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised Kitty Treat is one of this weeks random story updates, keep on the look out for the other two stories. I know I left you hanging in there, the rest of the fight and what happened between Rei and Hiei the night before in the next chapter.<strong>

**R&R please!**


End file.
